1. Determination of the solubility profile of the supplied bulk drug substance in various physiologically acceptable aqueous vehicles and organic solvents. 2. Development of novel approaches for intravenous delivery of drugs exhibiting inadequate solubility and/or stability in aqueous solution. 3. Development of suitable stability indicating assays to monitor the integrity of the parent compound during formulation studies.. Also, study stability of the prototype formulation under accelerated stability conditions at 50 degrees C, 37 degrees C and 25 degrees C. 4. Perform preformulation studies including determination of pKa and partition coefficient. 5. Prepare pilot scale batches of the prototype formulation(s) for preclinical evaluation. 6. Study experimental dosage forms under simulated "end user conditions", for e.g., compatibility with intravenous fluids, packaging components